


Distress And Desire

by EllieStark13



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStark13/pseuds/EllieStark13
Summary: Jaskier saves Geralts life what brings out familiar feelings...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Distress And Desire

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue so please be gentle  
> Also this contains (probably badly written) porn if that isn't you kinda thing stop reading^^

Another town, another monster. The white haired Witcher barely set a foot in this town before he and his companion where already greeted by pleads and story about a dangerous monster in a woods nearby. Jaskier seemed to be excited seemed to be excited right away that he could collect more adventures for his songs and Geralt only accepted slightly annoyed, he was tired from the road and wasn't too excited about fighting yet again but he agreed for the right amount of coin.

The Innkeeper gave them each a room some beer and food. Jaskier preformed a few songs like he always liked to do and like the Witcher liked to do he was listening to every note in secret. He'd never admit that he liked Jaskiers singing quite well, especially not towards the barb.

The evening went by and Geralt pushed himself off the bench he had been sitting on for the last hour he had watched Jaskier flirting with every woman he had the chance and just now he was talking to a very pretty brunette. Jealousy flamed up in the Witchers chest every time she would giggle about a stupid joke he made or when she would touch his cheek. Now even more grumpy than earlier he walked up the stairs to his room. What he didn´t notice was how the barbs eyes stayed on his glorious backside the whole time.

Once in his room he wasted no time in undressing himself, whatever it was that was outside in these woods he sure would need some sleep before slaying it but how could he even think about that when his bard was flirting with who knows who…a slow growl escaped his lips but in the end that was for the better. Witchers don't have feelings… especially not for handsome bards who would with no doubt leave him someday.... either cause his anger got the best of him again or just because nature decided that it was time… he rested himself onto the bed and closed his eyes...

The next time he opened them was because he could hear someone stepping into his room. He already knew who it was just judged by his step, maybe that bard had forgotten that his room was actually on the opposite side of the hallway. Just as he wanted to say something Jaskier had already thrown himself onto the bed which meant also on his half-naked form. He was reeking of alcohol and didn't seemed to notice the boarder male lying under him cause in the next second he was out like a light. Geralt hummed confused, every other guy he would have just thrown off himself, but this was Jaskier the guy he secretly had wanted in his bed since the moment that he met him. “Jaskier?” he said but the bard didn´t reacted at all expect for his light snoring. Once again the tall man only hummed but decided to let him stay. The only things he did was slowly pushing the sleeping bard off himself, into the pillows and to turn his back towards him to give him some space but the bard seemed to be rather…cuddly and only pressed himself close again. That’s when Geralt felt those feeling raising up inside of him again, those were he just wanted to turn around and hold and protect the other male. He ignored them as best as he could which was the reason why he often was so mean to Jaskier or didn’t replied to what he was saying, just so the bard would shut up for a moment giving him time to calm down again. Now he was still doing this to him even when he was quite…

Hours passed but the Witcher couldn't ´t find sleep again, not when he felt Jaskiers every breath on the back of his neck. Sometimes it almost sound like he was whispering his name… So just when the sun started to rise Geralt jumped out of the bed and quickly put his armour back on. He turned around and looked at Jaskier who was still sleeping soundly cuddling into the sheets. Maybe he could he could be back before the bard would even wake up. Without further notice he left the room then to find Roach in the barn, who seemed to judge him a bit for his lack of sleep.

Once out in the woods it was easy to notice something wasn't right it was dead silent, no animal even heard nor seen. Geralt dismounted Roach carefully and told her to stay there as he would continue the rest of the way by foot. The deeper he got into the woods the worse the uneasy feeling in Geralts stomach got something, he felt someone or something watching him he just couldn't make out where from yet. 

A few steps later there was the a cracking noise behind him, before he could fully spin around through he was already thrown against a bear tree. Grunting in pain for a second he pushes himself to his feet. They began to dance a badly dance in which Geralt hit the ground (or trees) a few more times. This creature was unlike he had ever seen before and once again Geralt had to ask himself if this would be end. As he was laying in the dirt with the creature crawling towards him clicking it's giant jaws, his sword thrown off to where he couldn't reach it, he couldn't help but think about the sleeping Jaskier again did he notice where he had spend the night already? Did he noticed that he was gone? Would he come after him? Geralt hoped he didn't even though it broke his heart to imagine Jaskier waiting there days for his return before realising the cruel truth…

"Hey dickhead get away from him!" A familiar voice called out and for a second Geralt thought he imagined it. But then he saw Jaskier standing there his lute in hands raised like a sword. The monster turned it's attention to the bard who immediately smeed to regret his decision as it ran straight at him. Geralt was fast to push to his feet and grab his sword as he already heard his bard screaming. He turned around and sprinted forward. The thing had pushed him into the nearest tree and was now trying to bite his head off which he could barely hold back with his lute. "Geralt!" He called out desperately. Said one dashed forward with new found strength. The lute in the bards hands cracked and gave in but the feared impact of the sharp teeth never came instead the monster collapsed headless into the ground. "Jaskier! Are you hurt?" The Witcher was right at his site petting over his body to find any injuries, finding a bloody stain at his side right away. "We need to get that treated right away." Geralt answered his own question pressing his hand onto the bloody cut harder to stop the bleeding as good as he could. Instantly the bard hissed in pain. Roach approached the two of them and Geralt managed to lift both of both of them onto her back. "You shouldn't have come after me…" Geralt mumbled. "Y-you should thank me...I just saved your life." It seemed cleared how hard it was for to speak through the pain. Geralt only huffed but only speed up Roach some more. Once they reached the town again, he pushed past all people asking if the monster had been slayed and carried Jaskier back to his room bridal style. Gently he rested them on his bed and worked right away on taking his shirt off. "You could have at least….ask me out first…" the bard joked with a tired chuckle. "I might after this…" Geralt hummed and work his way on treating the wound quickly. Jaskier wondered if he had heard that right but he was to weak right now then to worry much about it. "Okay that should do it. You should rest now." The Witcher said when he was finally done as he looked up he noticed that the bard has fallen asleep already. He smiled softly and placed a small kiss on the other ones forehead before leaving him to collect his coin.

A few hour later when Jaskier opened his eyes again he was greeted by the white wolf sitting in a chair next to his bed sleeping or at least trying to. "That looks uncomfortable…" he said and the white haired man looked up at him. "It is but I don't mind."   
Jaskier smiled softly. "You know you could use my room.."  
Geralt hummed. "Can't leave you alone…" he mumbled so softly.  
Jaskier thought for a moment but decided to shoot his shoot. "...you could join me in bed…" it maybe was a little quiet but he was sure Geralt heard him perfectly.  
The Witcher seemed to think about his offer and Jaskier felt afraid he might have scared Geralt away when said one got up. Instead of leaving, the white wolf just started to take of his shoes and shirt wich left the bard once more breathless. "Now I'll get a battle scar too to impress everyone…" he tried to joke to hide his nervousness. Sure he had slept here cuddling Geralt yesterday but there the Witcher had probably thought he was drunkenly passed out, now for him climbing into bed with him so willingly surprised Jaskier in more than one way. "Scoop over…" Geralts voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he stood there next to the bed waiting. "Y-yes…" the bard blushed and moved as good as he could with his wound. Right as he rested again the white haired male laid down in the free space facing Jaskier who only blushed deeper. "How did you even find me? You were asleep when I left." He said.  
"Well you know I was sleeping but at one point I was awoken by a horse causing trouble outside, turns out it was Roach who dragged me along once she saw me….and then there was you fighting….losing so I had to do something…" Jasker explained quietly.   
"You save my life…" Geralt stated. Jaskier felt pride going through his body, indeed he has save the other.  
"I couldn't let you die…" he admit right away. "I don't wanna live without you…" once again his cheeks flushed.   
Geralt was quite for a moment. "Yeah I don't wanna live without you either…"   
Hearing this got Jaskier to look at him with wide eyes. Did that mean what he thought it did? Only one way to find out… taking together all his guts he leaned over to the Witcher and pressed his soft lips against the other rougher ones. To his surprise Geralt didn't pull away instead be placed one of his hands against Jaskiers, face pulling him closer, deepening the kiss as if he had waiting for this to happen for a long time.   
The kiss started out innocent and shy but soon got more and more heated. Their tongues met each other, playing & exploring their new territory. At one point Jaskier couldn't help it anymore and let a deep moan slip out. The sound of his voice so full of pleasure pleased Geralts ears and he had to admit to himself that this making out had it's effect on him. Their bodies pressed tighter together and he knew that Jaskier felt the same.   
"Shit Geralt I...i need you…" the bard whispered desperately.  
"You're injured we shouldn't…"  
"No please Geralt please I've been holding back too long from you… I need you now."  
His words drove the Witcher even more insane he knew better then this but after so long he wanted nothing less either, so slowly his hands moved to undo the bards pants with skillful fingers. Jaskier only kept on running his hands over Geralts muscular shoulders and chest, he ways had fascinated about touching them like this. "Okay let's get you out of those." He head the bigger one say and it was almost painful when Geralt left his side. At least it wouldn't be for long he thought as his pants slit of more and more when they hit the floor he was left in nothing but the bandage that the Witcher had applied earlier. He could feel those golden eyes right on him explored every inch of his body. He heard him cursing under his breath and in the next second the Witches pants already joined his own on the floor. Jaskier eyes couldn't help but flicker down right to the interesting parts swallowing a little at how big Geralts pride was. He was only pulled out of his dreamy state when he noticed Geralt crawling back into bed with him slightly ontop but never with his full weight to not hurt him further.  
"You saved my life today my dear bard. I think you deserve a treat." He whispered straight into said ones ear in such a deep voice that Jaskier could feel goosebumps forming on his body.   
Quickly he nodded. "Please Geralt…" he breathed out again desperately. Never before had be felt such a need for another.   
Geralt chuckled softly. "Patients my dear." He started to kiss the smaller ones neck and it turned into travelling hungry yet soft open mouth kisses all over his chest (he even placed a soft kiss on the other ones wound) before reaching his v-line.   
"Geralt!" Jaskier moaned telling him that what he was doing was right. After all the Witcher had never been with another man before but it couldn't be much harder then pleasing a woman could it? Besides he had received enough pleasures in his life to know exactly what would feel good… with a smirk he placed some kissed to the sensitive flesh down there. Jaskier was so well gifted down here which only made Geralts heart beat faster. For the first time he wrapped his hand around a cock that wasn't his and could feel Jaskier pulse in his hand right away as said one threw his head back slightly.   
It felt amazing to finally receive pleasure from the one he had wanted for so long. The Witcher grew more and more confided in his action moving his hand so skillful around his cock rubbing all the write places. Jaskier had closed his eyes enjoying the feelings as he somehow felt those rough lips again wrapping themself perfectly around his tip, surprised he opened them again and met those golden orbs staring right at him as his cock disappeared deeper and deeper into Geralts mouth. He could have cum just from the sight of it but held back as back as he could. "Oh fuck just look at you….being so beautiful…" he whispered out but was cut off saying more by Geralt swirling his tongue around his sensitive tip again. Jaskier watched every moment of Geralt while he was working him closer and closer. If this was his reaction maybe he should have saved Geralts life much earlier. "G-Geralt...fuck...you'll make me cum if y-you go on.." the bard finally admit searching for his eyes again, he wasn't sure after all if Geralt would like a mouth full of his juices. But in response he got a harder sucking Witcher and a soft hum. It was okay he didn't needed to hold on anymore and so he cave into the nice feeling and yelled Geralts name as he shit his load deeply into said ones move. His chest was raising harshly when the white haired male finally let his cock slip out of his mouth.  
"Hmm~ oh darling I hope you enjoyed your treat just as much as me…" Geralt licked his lips to stop the last drop of cum from escaping them.  
The bard only reposed by wrapping his arms and legs around him pulling him right into a deep kiss again. "I want more Geralt...please I wanna feel you…"   
It caused Geralts eyes to turn soft. "I'll be careful…" he was stilk worried about that wound opening up again but he couldn't deny how his own cock was dripping already just wanting to push inside of the cute male beneath him.   
"I trust you...you won't hurt me…" Jaskier mumbled back before giving him a rather innocent kiss total in opposite of what he said next. "Please fuck me Geralt."   
And said one didn't let him wait another second his cock rubbing against Jaskiers entrance making it nice and slippery with his pre-cum before it just slipped right in, making both of them moan in union.   
"Fuck you're so tight…" Geralt moaned as he had to stop himself from just ramming his whole cock in there. No he'd take thing slow he'd show Jaskier just how much he meant to him. "You're just so big...the biggest one I ever had…" Jaskiers nails started digging slightly into the bigger ones back. Geralt smiled and went in for another kiss, now slowly pushing in inch after inch. Jaskier squirmed and moaned under him as he was stretched by the Witchers cock. Once completely inside Geralt stopped for a moment letting his partner get used to it completely. "Jaskier…" he breathed out in delight, watching said ones face twisting on pleasure. "I'm fine...move...please Geralt fuck me…" and he didn't had to ask again since the Witcher started to move his hips right at that. Pulling out, pushing right back in causing Jaskier to see stars. Geralt was really skilled in bed and he was hitting all the important spots right inside if him.   
The room filled with grunts and moans and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Yet it never stopped being intense and full of love and lust for the other and soon both of them felt close again and Jaskier knew what he wanted so before Geralt could even think of asking the bard moaned: "Fill me right up with your seed…" hearing that made Geralts cock twitch in anticipation. "Shit Jaskier…" said one just wrapped his legs harder around the Witchers hips giving him now space to even try to escape. A few hard trust later neither of them could hold on much Jaskier was stil the first one to cum painting his and Geralts stomachs white in the process clenching around said ones cock causing him to shoot his load deep into him. 

They both laid there, their sweaty bodies intwined, still breathing heavily. After Geralt had pulled out and rolled of Jaskier said one had rested his head on his chest cuddling right into his side. "I can still feel you leaking out of me.." the bard chuckled to stop the silence. What exactly had just happened did that mean that they….?  
"I can imagine that, I think that was the best sex I ever had." His partner admit. "I didn't hurt you did I?"  
"Oh no you were perfect I- I loved it but uhm….was that like a one time thing or...?" Jaskier started.  
Geralt looked down at him, their eyes meeting again. "I..I wanna be with you Jaskier. I think I love you."   
Jaskier heart skipped a beat. He wasn't dreaming right now was he? Or did he die and this was heaven? He actually wouldn't mind it if that meant being with Geralt but just to be sure he pinched himself a little. Nothing changed he was still here lying in Geralts string arms. "Hm~ I love you too." He mumbled exhausted and just like that both of them feel sleep again.


End file.
